ISeddie
by Sweet Bubbie
Summary: What I think happens through out the rest of Icarly. LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS. The first chapter is a intro, so it is really short, the rest will not be.
1. Icat

I sit on Carly's computer at her kitchen counter browsing over the ICarly website at the request of the nub. He wanted me to check out his new handy work and see if I approved. He made a best of Sam reel, best of Carly, best of Gibby, Best of Spenser, and best of Freddie. He had the shortest clip and Carly had the longest. Of course he would focus most of his energy on Carly's.

"Looks good Benson." I answer. It did, beside the irritating fact that he was favoring Carly again. I mean I was his first kiss, we had dated, we told each other we loved each other and he was still up her ass. I had heard him asking Carly if she could ever love him a few months back. Obviously he didn't really care about me when they were dating. He still wanted Carls. I didn't blame him though. Most guys wanted Carly. She was beautiful and honest. In general an overall amazing person, but I wished that I didn't have to watch him drool over her. It made me want to vomit. Freddie smiled, he was happy because getting both of our approval meant it could stay.

"Why did you give yourself such a short reel?" I asked, but my question was really why is Carly's the longest.

"I had the least amount of footage." He shrugs. I try to convince myself that Carly just had more footage, but I know that isn't why he did it.

My thought was interrupted by the door swinging open, "Gibby!"

"Hey Gibs." Freddie says as Gibby enters the room. He is carrying a large cat and and oversized ball of yarn.

"What with the cat Gibby?" I ask eyeing the giant black and brown puff ball.

"I found him." Gibby answers.

"Where?" Freddie and I say at the same time. I glared at him and he shrugs.

"He was sleep in the boys rest room at school." Gibby smiled and batted at the cats paws playfully, "His name is Mortimer."

"Wow..." Freddie says. He looks back at me, I know what he is thinking. Gibby can't take care of a pet. He got a puppy once before and had to give him away.

"Gibby, give the kitty to mama." I order.


	2. Idon't care

"Why is Sam wrestling Gibby?" Carly stared, "And who's giant cat is that?" She said now looking at the cat that was in my hands.

"Gibby brought the cat here, Sam wanted him to return it. He didn't want to." I shook my head. "I tried to stop her." I say defeated looking down at my now sprained pinky finger.

"SAM!" Carly yelled and tried to pull her off Gibby. Sam continued whaling on Gibby though, Carly and me together wouldn't be able to pull off Sam when she was mad like this. I didn't get it though, sure Gibby was stupid for taking the Cat, but he didn't deserve this. I was moments like this that made me glad we broke up. Sam was a lot sweeter when we were dating. She wasn't as angry, but she still had her moments like this, mostly towards Gibby. I was happy to not be the one taking the beatings, but I did feel bad for Gibby. Well at least it was shared between us now.

Spenser opened the door and dropped the bag of groceries, "What happened?!" He shouted. He ran over and restrained Sam by holding her arms behind her back.

"Run Gibby!" I shout and I hand him the cat.

"You're a bitch Sam!" Gibby growls as he takes the cat and makes his way towards the door.

Spenser still is holding Sam in a lock, he will for at least 5 minutes, enough time for Gibby to get to his car. Sam doesn't have a car, she has however hot wired some and took them for a drive. She was currently saving up for a motorcycle.

"SAM!" Carly scolds, "You can't just beat on Gibby like that! All he did was bring a cat here."

"No! He also refused to take it back." Sam defended herself, "It wasn't his cat."

"Yeah, old sticky fingers Puckett is judging someone else for stealing." I say glaring at her. She shoots me a look of pure venom and the pulls free of Spenser's grip.

"FREDDIE!" Spenser warns. It is too late. Her fist makes contact with my jaw. I fly back into Carly's coffee table, breaking it. I try to brace myself for impact, but it still hurts really bad. I lift myself up, I'm struggling but I still do it. I have the urge to hit her back, but I never would.

"You've got problems Puckett! Fucking Problems!" Carly gasp at the swear word. She doesn't talk like that. I rarely do, Spenser and Sam do a lot though. She still isn't used to it.

"The only problem I have is you nub." She says and tosses her blonde hair over shoulder. It's amazing how badly I want to fuck her, but also smack her in her smart mouth at the same time. As big of a bitch as Sam was, she was still smoking hot.

"SAM!" Carly shouts again, "You need to apologize to Freddie and Gibby." Carly turns to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say even though my back is killing me, and my jaw is throbbing.

"See he is fine. No needs for apologies." She said straightening out her long black and purple stripped top over her leggings.

"Sam, if you don't apologize to me we are done." I threaten and point my finger in her face.

"We broke up months ago Freddork. We were done in like October." She pointed out.

"In which time you said you loved me." I look into her blue eyes, which used to look warm, but now were so cold towards me. "This isn't how you treat a person you love."

"Have you met me?" Sam asked arching her eyebrow.

"Sam. I think you need to apologize." Carly once again repeats.

"No, can do Carls." She says like it is nothing.

"Then our friendship is over." I snap.

Carly reacts quickly, "Freddie, you don't mean that. What Sam did was wrong, but she is right, that is just who she is."

"She doesn't treat you like that." I say. I'm still looking at Sam, who is sitting now on the bar stool with her arms crossed and a straight face, "I'm serious Sam."

"I believe you." She says and turns away from me getting on the computer.

I glare at the back of her head so hard I feel like I could burn a hole into it. I hated her in this moment. She didn't care about me, she never did. It was all a lie. She probably just dated me to bring me more torture. The torture of getting to be with a sweet loving Sam, and then going back to this.

"Freddie?" Carly looks at me, her eyes full of tears. She doesn't want us to fight. She never does.

"I'm sorry Carly. I can't deal with her anymore. I will still do Icarly stuff and hang out with you seperately, but I'm done with her outside of that." I say.

"Please reconsider." Carly pleads. I look over her should at Sam, who is still browsing the internet.

"No, I can't." I whisper. I walk out of the door, feeling shattered. I can't believe that it had really came to this point. I couldn't even begin to fathom how fucked up everything was. I was in love with a girl that I hated and now I was shutting her out of my life.


	3. Iwant everything to be okay

Right about now, I'm flipping out. Was he being serious? Would he really not be in a room with Sam.

"Sam!" I screech for the fourth time in the past 10 minutes, "You really need to apologize. You really made Freddie mad." I lecture.

"So the nub is mad. Who cares?" She shrugs and goes back to the computer.

"I do! And you should too!" I glare at her, "Freddie is our friend. You guys were doing better for a bit. What happened?"

"We broke up." She replies. She tries to act so nonchalant, but I knew she was hurt about the break up.

"You two were getting along after the break up too. You picked on him a little, but nothing like this." I point at the coffee table, "You broke the table with his back."

"Do you want me to pay for the coffee table or something?" She arches a blonde brow at me, "I can dig into my food fund." Sam saved all the money we had been making from ICarly stuff for what she called her food fund, and when I say food fund I mean fat cakes and meat. Freddie was putting his back for college, and I had been spending mine on make-up, clothes, shoes, and pretty much everything I wanted in the moment. I wasn't so good at saving money. Sam wasn't good at it either. Her food fund probably had about 800 bucks in it and we made thousands with ICarly.

"No! I want you to apologize to Freddie." My voice cracks again. I'm starting to get really mad at her.

"Not happening." She shrugs. I want to tell her to leave and get out of my house, but her mom had a guy over and I would never want her to be stuck listening to her mom do "stuff". Ewwwww. "Please Sam. You could be ruining ICarly."

"He said he'd still come." She gets up and makes her way to the fridge to make a sandwich, "He'll get over it Carls." She laughs, "I don't know why you are stressing."

"He seemed more mad than usual." I point out to her.

"He is a nub," She looks up from the sandwich, "If he makes an issue I'll just do a double fist dance on his face."

"That is why we are having this problem in the first place." I sigh exasperated.

"I agree. We are having this problem because Fredwad is a nub."

I roll my eyes and walk up stairs as she begins to shove her extra ham sandwich in her face. Once I am in my room I look the door. I don't want to deal with Sam being so selfish. She could be ruining ICarly over being to stubborn to apologize. I pick up my pearphone and give Freddie a ring. One the other end I hear, Freddie say, "Carly."

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Physically yes, Emotionally no."

"I expected."

"I just don't get it, we were doing so much better."

"I know. I don't get it either."

"Carly, I'm not backing down. I'm not talking to her until she apologizes."

"I know you are mad, but what about ICarly?"

"That is the only thing I will speak with her about."

"I don't think she is going to apologize."

"Me either."

"So your just cutting her out of your life?" My eyes well up. My two best friends are about to hate each other.

"I can't let this continue."

"I know." I whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"I have to go Carly, my mom is making me ice my jaw and back."

"Bye Freddie."

"Bye."


	4. Ibitter

I lay in bed trying to fall asleep. I had to leave Carly's when I saw that she locked her bedroom door. That was the indicator that she was really mad at me. I knew that I shouldn't have done that to both Freddie and Gibby. I was just so mad, Freddie was once again favoring Carly. It made me sick to think how quickly he would have dumped me if Carly had wanted him. I wouldn't apologize to him, but I would to Gibby. I pick up my pearphone and text _Sorry Gib._

Within seconds I get a text back, _it's cool. took cat back._

_Good._

Gibby and I had an unspoken bond, as much as he annoyed me I knew I could trust him. Gibby was like having an alien brother. I rolled over in bed and pulled my blue comforter over my head. I hoped that by tomorrow Freddie would be over his whole hating Sam bit.

The next morning I wait for Carly and Freddie to pick me up. My trailer park was on the way for them. I get a text from Carly, _Freddie's week to drive. He refuses to get you. Call Gibby or take the bus._

I stare down at my phone. He was seriously going to pull this shit? I was so mad, I would really let him have it when I saw. I text Gibby, _Ride possible? _

_Sure thing._

The bus had already passed my place by the time Carly had sent me the text so I need a ride. My mom had been up take shots up Jack when I got home. Howard the Accountant dumped her. She wouldn't say why, but she was healing her sorrows the way she always did. With booze.

Gibby pulled up in his black Ford Focus, "GIBBY!" He points to himself and I smirk slightly.

"Thanks Gib." I say as I open the car door.

"So why did you need a ride?" He ask pulling out onto the highway.

"Freddie is miffed at me."

"Carly told me that." He shook his head, "I think he is more than miffed Sam."

"Don't care." I look forward out into the rain that is pounding on the windshield.

"Need a ride for the rest of the week?"

"Sure, I can take the bus if you don't feel like getting me."

"Sam your only like 5 minutes out of the way, it isn't a problem."

"Thanks man." I nod my head.

We pull into the lot, unfortunately we are more towards the back. Seniors get the front lot. Juniors were in the back. Fortunately we only had two more months of being Juniors. Sophomore's were even allowed to park at the school. That had to park over at the football field.

I thunder into school, soaked with the rain water. I'm very happy that I choose to wear one of my dark colored penny tees at this moment. I walk up to the locker area that Carly, Freddie, and I all share. I'm glad at the moment that Freddie and I no longer share a locker. Carly's face looks worried as she sees me approaching. She knows that Freddie is going to get it.

"What the fuck Benson?" I shove him forward, but he doesn't move. This has never happened before. Did he put glue on his shoes or was he just so angry that he was making sure to stand his ground. He doesn't respond to me. "You seriously ditched me this morning?" Once again no response. He grabs his book out of his locker, "Carly, Gibby." He says and walks away.

"Can you believe that nub?" I turn to Carly and Gibby.

"Actually I can." Carly scolds. "He has had enough Sam. You push him to the edge." She says and also storms away from me.

"Great." I say to Gibby, "Now they both are mad at me."

"Carly will get over it Sam. I think you really will have to apologize to Freddie."

"I'm not apologizing." I say and slam my locker door. I make my way to class, where Brad is sitting with a pack of Fudge. Brad hadn't been with ICarly since him and Carly went on a very awkward date.

"Hey Brad."

"Sup Sam?"

"Is that fudge?"

"Yeah. It is for you."

"Brad, today you are my favorite." Which wasn't hard considering Carly and Freddie were mad at me. I didn't have a lot of other friends. Most people were afraid of me.

"Thanks." He sighs, "Can you do me a favor?"

"So the fudge is a bribe?"

"Sort of."

"Good bribing skills Bard. Good skills." I say biting into a piece of fudge.

"Listen, I know I mess things up with Carly, but I really want another chance." He looks at his desk, "Can you help me?"

"Brad, you mentioned that she looks like your sister. I don't know if there is any going back from that."

"I just meant they both had dark hair and eyes." He groans, "My sister is adopted and I wanted to see if they shared nationalities."

"Wait? Does she know that?" I say while chomping on fudge.

"No, she just said she had to go and left. She hasn't spoke to me since." He whined.

"I'll text her."

"Thank you Sam!" He almost shouts.

Miss. Slovak walks in and tell us to turn on our computers, its our webpage design class. Everyone had to take at least one computer driven class a year. I figured with ICarly this would be the way to go.

_Hey_I text Carly and don't receive a response. She is still mad at me. I try another angle.

_A guy just asked me about you._ It worked, she responded within seconds.

_What guy?_

_Brad._

_EWWWW! STALKER!_

_No, it is not like that. I don't think he understood why you broke things off._

_He said I look like his sister. GROSS!_

_His sister is adopted. He wanted to see if you guys share nationalities. _

_Still weird. Still thinks I look like her._

_He said you both just have dark hair and eyes._

_So do millions of other people. _

_He wants another chance._

_I'll think about it._

_K._

__I text Brad

_She still finds it odd, but will think about going on another date with you._

_Expect more fudge tomorrow. Good job!_

_Mama loves fudge._

__I still and smile forward. That will be a kick in the pants to Freddie, Carly dating Brad. She'll date one nerd, but not another. Although, I'm glad she didn't want to date Freddie. I don't think I could handle that.


	5. Ibadminton

It was pretty hard to behave that way towards Sam, she seemed pretty mad. I had to do this though, I love Sam, I really and truthfully did, but I couldn't go back down this road. She was behaving almost worse than she did before we dated. I was trying to figure out why it went back to this way. She was the one who suggested the break up. She was fine with me for like two months, but the last few months had been rocky. Maybe she still had lingering feels for me for the two months afterwards and now she was over me. That thought hurt worse the beating, seeing that I still loved her.

My next class was physical education, it was the only class I had with Sam. I was in all honors classes but I still had to take P.E. I dread physical education when Sam and I were dating because I was afraid of looking like a pussy in front of her. This was one of the classes Sam excelled in, when she actually wanted to do it. Sam refused to play ping-pong when we did that. Taking an F for two straight days.

Gibby was also in our Phys Ed. Class. He often got detentions for taking his shirt off in the beginning of the year, but he stopped doing that recently. I think he was self conscious about his weight, even though he was only a little over weight. I walked into the locker room and changed, happy that this was my last class, but also stressing because Sam would probably want a ride to Carly's and I would have to ignore her.

"Gibby!" I hear echo through the locker room, most of the guys high fiving him. Gibby was pretty popular, oddly for being odd. Also, being on ICarly helped. He also had this strange way of charming the ladies too. I did not access the ability. Most girls that liked me were usually pretending for a spot on ICarly. I think that I bore girls with all my computer talk.

"Sup Freddio?" Gibby says changing into his gym clothes.

"Not looking forward to class today."

"Why? You don't like badminton?"

"No, Sam."

"I see." He sighed, "I want to remain neutral in this, so I'm not going to give either of you an opinion. I don't want anyone to feel like I'm taking sides."

"I understand Gib." I say and pat him on the back and make my way out to the gym. Of course Sam is already on the court. Her blonde hair plopped into a sloppy ponytail on top of her head. She is wearing really tight black leggings that from to her ass, I spend most of class checking her out usually. I'm going to try not, but I think its impossible. As angry as I am with her, her ass is still amazing. On top of it she is wearing a neon orange tank top that is stretched across her huge boobs. Most guys gawk at her and Elise in this class. They are the only two with DD boobs. DD+running= drooling.

Mr. Celon walks out to the gym floor and has us all do warm ups and stretching. Sam is stand the row in front of me. Yep, I knew I couldn't make the whole class without checking her out. She bends forward to touch her toes and I want to groan. I feel myself getting stiff, so I look over at Gibby who is next to Sam, and my hard-on goes down. This is my usual routine in this class.

"Today we are playing badminton, doubles style. We have four nets set up and all the supplies are the end of the nets. There will be four players at a net. Because we have 24 kids in this class there will be rotation, when you are not at the net you will go off to the side and jump rope."Celon starts, "We will need six team captains. Sam, Brad, Gibby, Heather, Wendy, and Davis." He choose all the people in the front as per usual. "Each on of you picks a player, then the next team will, and so on and so forth."

Sam starts, "Benson." Comes out of her mouth. She is forcing me to interact with her. **I will not talk to her! **I repeat to myself 3 times on the walk over. She doesn't say anything. The teams all have their first player, now I pick our opponents, that are still considered our team. "Elise." I say, that way I can have a slight distraction from Sam, although Sam is sexier. Elise bounces over, red curls spring around her shoulders, boobs bouncing up and down. Finally, Elise picks her partner, "Gerald." He was Elise's younger brother, a Freshman with red hair.

"We are taking this side." Sam points to the floor were already on and Elise and Gerald go over to the opposite side. "So, how you going to ignore me now Fredface?" She smiles smugly as if she has won.

I turn away from her facing the net. She continues to bark orders the entire game, the only words she hears from the whole time is ,"Got it."

I manage to make it through the class with out having a conversation/argument. We walk over and shake Elise and Gerald's hands at the end. Before we go to the locker room Sam walks in front of me.

"So should I assume that you won't give me a ride to Carly's even though you are going there?" She looks up at me her eyes looking sincerely sad. I want to just give in and tell her yes to wipe that look off her face, but I can't. So I brush past her without saying a word.

I grab myself and go out to my car, Carly is already waiting by it. "No Sam?" She ask, but she already knows the answer. "I guess she'll ride with Gibby." She sighs.

"I guess so." I say coldly. We drive home and Carly babbles about Brad. His story sounded legit to me, but she still seemed confused on what to do. I answers with a bunch of yeahs and uh-huhs, and tune her out. I have other things to worry about than if Carly should give Brad another chance.


	6. Ilost

I'm starting to get really concerned, "Where is she?" I screech. "Sam is usually late, but not this late."

"I don't know Carly." Freddie says acting nonchalant in with a shrug, but he is shaking and his face is plastered with guilt and concern. I can see him looking at his phone, wanting to call or text to see if she is okay.

"I've already called and texted." I remind him. If something serious was going on she wouldn't text either one of us.

Gibby walks into the studio and I'm hoping to see some blonde curls behind him. I don't, "Gibby, where is Sam?

"I don't know." He says walking over and sitting on the hood of the car that was in my studio.

"Didn't you give her a ride home from school?" Freddie jumps up, his face no longer hiding his concern. He is on the verge of tears.

"No. She texted me this." He held up his phone, _Don't need a ride._

__"I wonder wear she is." I whisper and I do start to cry. She should have been here 3 hours ago. She didn't take Gibby's ride, where could she be. "We need to go look for her." Freddie and Gibby agree.

"Spenser!" I shout, he runs of the stairs, "We are concerned about Sam. She still hasn't showed. We're going to go out and look for her. Call us if she shows up here." I'm shaking with worry. It was about to be getting dark and Seattle wasn't a place a girl should be walking alone at night.

"Okay, let me know if you find her." He retorts. He had already called Sam's mom who said that Sam didn't come back to the trailer. Her mom however was not concerned.

"Gibby, you and Carly go look at all the place Sam likes to eat." Freddie starts.

"Dude! That is a lot of places." Gibby gasped.

"I'm going to look around the route she would take from school to home." He said trying to take charge.

We split off into groups. Gibby and I are having no luck. We checked every place that sold meat and we couldn't find her. Next we started looking at places that sold fat cakes.


	7. Itruth

"Bar tender I really did this time.." The song played in the back round. Appropriate, I thought to myself. I was sitting at my cousin Franko's pub, that was a block away from my trailer park. He didn't care if I drank underage. My mom didn't care if I drank underage. I just wasn't allowed to sit up in the really lighted part of the bar in case a cop came in. I sat in the back corner eating some hot wings and having my third bud light. I had turned off my phone, I just wanted to get away from it all.

Freddie really didn't care about me anymore. He was completely ignoring me and he knew how hard it was for me to apologize. Especially when I felt I deserved an apology first, but what was he honestly supposed to say, "Sam sorry I lied about loving you when I really loved Carly all along." I raised my hand for Franko to bring me another beer. I was tipsy at this point, and before I get judged as a light weight I weigh less than 120 pounds. 3 beers are a substantial amount of alcohol to get me drunk.

"You alright Sammy?" Franko asked when he handed me the fourth.

"Yep." I popped the P on yep.

"Okay man." He handed me the beer and went to the bar.

The door opened and I always have to look over to see if its the cops. I have a fake ID that says I'm 21 so its usually not a problem, but it is always better if I make my way out the back if the police arrive. It was the nub.

He stormed over to the table I was at and glares at me, "I should've known." He growled. "You know we have rehearsal for Icarly tonight." He sat down in the chair next to me, "but here you are underaging again."

"Back off Fredwad. I see you have came down from your high horse and are speaking to me." I snickered as I took another swig, grabbing the bear around the neck with two fingers.

"You really don't deserved to be spoken to." He hissed. "We are leaving now Sam."

"You aren't my mom."

"Yeah, your mom is worthless as a parent figure, so that argument is out the window." He stood up and grabbed my arm.

"You are getting very close to a double fist dance." I warned. He tugged again. I sat down my beer bottle and got up in his face, "Don't touch me again. I'm serious."

"What is your problem?" He growled, smart enough to not touch me again.

"You! You are my fucking problem!" The alcohol was making me more bold.

"What did I do? Not tolerate your beatings? Oh lord Sam, I am so sorry that I don't enjoy when you beat me up!" He sneered sarcastically.

"Yeah Fred Douche that is why I'm mad! You are so fucking stupid it is literally painful." I say with a shout.

"What did I do to make you so angry, Sam?" He said in a mocking voice.

"You lied to me!" I walked up to the bar and give Franko 30 bucks. That more than cover my tab, "Keep the change." I stumbled out the door and Freddie followed me.

"What? I never lied to you!" He shouted, he looked really confused.

"Oh yeah you did!" I say walking faster to try to get away from him. However, that was difficult because the alcohol had thrown off my depth perception.

"When?" He moved faster. He put his arm around me to try to keep me up.

"About five months ago." I snapped and pulled away from him

"When we were dating?" He asked, "I didn't lie to you then!"

"Yeah when we were dating and when we were breaking up." I shook my head. "You lied a lot!"

"No I didn't! What do you think I lied about?"

"You told me you loved me!" I scream and turn towards him, my palm meets his face with a crack.

He stumbles back and looks at me sadly, "Sam, I wasn't lying." His eyes begun to well up.

"Then why did you ask Carly if she could ever love you not even two months after we broke up?"I hissed.

He looked at me and his mouth floundered open and shut. Tears started streaming down his face and his lip quivered, "I don't know. I love you both."

"Well Freddie, you aren't Katniss or Bella! You don't get a special, 'It's alright that you love us both!' This is the really world." I laughed without humor. "Just get away from me.

"I don't know what to say Sam."

"I don't think there is anything you can say to make it better." I looked him in his eyes and started to cry, "You broke my heart and my trust."

He grabbed my shoulders and I tried to shrug out of them, "You wanted the break up Sam! You suggested it! You broke my heart!" He screams.

"You didn't seem to devastated at the time!" He gripped me tighter.

"You didn't either." He glared down at me, "I tried to tell you Carly wasn't talking about us! I tried!" He shook his head rapidly, "Then you said we were forcing the connection we had into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing!"

"You agreed! You finished my sentence!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees and put my hands over my face. I started sobbing.

"Sam, get up." He said but dropped down next to me and began sobbing himself. "I didn't really feel that way," he choked out between sobs, "I just thought you wanted it to be over."

"I didn't, I was afraid. I loved you so much and was afraid of getting farther hurt." I wailed, "but you didn't even try to fight for us! You just let me go!"

"I fucked up Sam." He tried to nuzzle into my shoulder, but I shoved him. "I still love you!"

"And Carly!" Venom laced my voice.

"Sam, please! We need to talk about this!" He cried, but I got up and started to walk away from him. He began to follow me.

"Just leave me be for now. You've already caused me enough pain." I whispered. Once again he watched me walk away.


	8. Ibox

"Freddie, where were you?" My mom screeched like a banshee when I walked through the door.

"Sam missed rehearsal, we were all worried so we went out and looked for her. We found her and she is fine," I explained and lied. I didn't really think she was fine.

"Freddie bear are you crying?" My mom stepped closer.

"No mom. I'm taking a shower and going to sleep."

"You don't want dinner? I made turkey wraps on whole wheat tortillas!" She followed me.

"No." I walked into my room and locked the door so she wouldn't bother me. Then I went to the bathroom connected to my bedroom and locked that door. I really needed to not be around my mom.

I climbed into the shower and turned on the water. The heat rained down on me and then I began to sob again. I had hurt Sam so bad, I had hurt myself so bad. I still loved Sam, I really did, but I loved Carly too. I accepted that nothing would ever happen between us, but I did love her. Sam felt betrayed and I could understand why. If I heard her ask another guy if he could ever love her it would devastate me to my very core.

I squirted some peppermint smelling shampoo in my hands and lathered up my hair. I couldn't stop picturing Sam sloping down to the ground and sobbing. I caused that. Sam never cried, ever. The only time I had seen her cry was when we thought Carly was going to live with her granddad. That was just a few small tears, she was actually sobbing in front of Franko's.

I continued cleaning myself and tried to figure things out. Should I try to get back with Sam? She still loved me and I still loved her. The only problem was is if she asked me if I loved Carly too, I would be honest and say yes. I didn't think Sam would go for that. It just sucked so bad, because I didn't want to be without Sam, but I also didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had.

When I finished the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way back into my bedroom. I reached under my bed and pulled out a shoe box. It was my 'Sam box.' It had all the sentimental things from when we dated that I couldn't seem to part with. I opened the box. There was a disc of the webcast where I kissed Sam. There was about 20 pictures of us on dates or just hanging out. A receipt from our first date, that Sam drew a heart and put S+F=3 inside it. Chop sticks from our favorite Chinese restaurant. A painting she did in art class of a video camera sitting next to a plate of bacon. I looked at the painting and smiled, she was so cute when she gave it to me. She of course broke into my locker and hung it on the door. I loved the painting.

I wanted those days back. I wanted to open my locker and get surprises from Sam, I wanted Chinese Tuesday and Thursdays, I wanted Sam to write cute messages on the receipts of the places we went. I had to at least try to talk to her about things. I grabbed my pearphone and texted her _I know you want time to yourself, but can we talk sometime._

__She texted back, _Tomorrow, during lunch. Meet me in the old storage closet. _

__I sighed when I saw the place she choose. We used to go into that storage closet during lunch and make out. Sometimes she would even let me cop a feel of her gloriously large boobs.

_I'll be there._ I responded. I laid down in my bed feeling exhausted and nervous. Tomorrow I had to tell her how I felt, but that didn't mean she would take me back. I had a higher chance of being rejected then her still wanting to give us another go. I tried to rehearse in my head what I would say to her, even though I knew when I did say what I wanted to say it would be awkward.

__I pulled the blanket up around me and drifted off to sleep to have a very sexy dream about her.

**She was sitting next to me on my bed, "You sure crazy is out for the night?" She teases me calling my mom crazy, that was Sam's favorite name for her.**

**"She has the afternoon shift at the hospital." I inform her, "She won't be home until midnight."**

**"In that case..." Sam whispers and pulls her penny tee over her head, leaving her in a black see through bra and a jean skirt.**

**"You look so fucking good." I growl and dive for her. She lets out a gasp as her back meets me bed and her body is beneath mine. I lean down pressing my lips against hers. She moans into my mouth and gives me more access. I slide my tongue between her lips and she meets mine with hers. Her back arches up and her breast press against me and I groan at their softness. How could anything feel so good? My hands make their way to her boobs and I start fondling her through the transparent material. She lets out little moans of satisfaction as I kneed them. I take my fingers and start pinching her nipples softly, causing her to grind herself against me.**

**"Yes! I like that." She moans so I do it again, this time a little hard. **

**"OH GOD!" She moans in a sirens voice. I bring my lips down her neck and farther down to her breast and suck on one of the pink buds through the silk, her nipples are so tight, it looks painful. She continues to moan, "Freddie! Freddie! Freddie!"**

****"Freddie!Wake up sweetie!" My mom shakes my shoulders, "You have school! You must have forgotten to set your alarm."

"Alright mom." Shit just when the dream was getting good I thought to myself and hopped out of bed.


	9. Iwanna Know

I meet Freddie in the hallway for a ride to school, "Morning Freddie."

"Morning Carls." He said, being more quiet than usual.

"So, where did you find Sam last night?" I asked. All he said in his text was: _I found Sam and she is safe._

__"Franko's." He responds seeming distracted.

I huff, "She is going to get arrested for underage drinking. She is 17 now, they will start trying her as an adult. No more Juvey." I couldn't believe her sometimes. I on the occasion drank at a party, but Sam drank at Franko's at least two nights a week. She didn't necessarily get drunk, sometimes she would just have one beer, but it was still the principal. "I can't believe she missed rehearsal to go to that hole in the wall! She is going to get an ear full!"

"Just leave her alone Carly." Freddie whines.

"What?" I said annoyed, "Why?"

"She is having some problems right now."

"And she didn't tell me."

"It isn't your business."

"She is my best friend! It is my business." I snap.

"She is mad at me."

"For ignoring her?" I almost laugh, "She deserved that."

"Not really." He shook his head.

"Huh?" I was really confused, yesterday he was super pissed at Sam. I get into the passenger side of his car.

"She had her reasons for behaving the way she did."

"Nothing can justify her beating you and not apologizing."

"Yes, some things can." He refuses to look at me.

"You can't just leave me out of the loop!" I beg to know what is going on.

"She thinks I lied to her about loving her when we were together." He answers miserably. "Don't say anything to her."

"I won't." I assure, "but why does she think that? You loved her."

"Because I asked you two months after we broke up if you could love me." He shakes his head, looking defeated.

"She heard that?" I gasp, "I didn't tell her I swear."

"She didn't specify. I didn't ask. All I know is that I hurt her bad."

"I understand." I say.

I hadn't realized that we already were in the parking lot, until Freddie got out.

"Just please don't say anything." He repeats.

I nod and then see Gibby and Sam pulling up.


	10. Inervous

My stomach felt sick this morning when I started crawling out of bed. I was having a conversation about everything I had said the night before to him. It wasn't going to be as easy without the liquid courage I had last night. I looked down at my phone, I had about a half an hour before Gibby would get me. I received a text from Freddie, _Need a ride?_

_No. Gibby._

I answered him with two words. I didn't even know how I was going to go about talking to him. I contemplated skipping school and pretend I was sick, but I'd have to face him sooner or later. I jumped in the shower and washed up quickly. I didn't really have time to blow dry my hair, So I was going to school with a wet head. It didn't really matter. I pulled on a long green shirt and a pair of black leggings. I put on my mustache necklace and a little mascara. I didn't wear to much make up on the norm. I grabbed a cherry poptart and so pre-cooked bacon. I started gnawing on it when I heard Gib honk his horn. I took the poptart with me and a peppy cola. Breakfast of champions.

"Sup?" I asked as a climbed into the car.

"Not a lot." We rode the rest of the way listening to music. I was thankful that Gibby wasn't in a chatter mood, because I certainly wasn't. Gibby had an exam, and was trying to get his grades up for college. He was probably stressing about it.

When we pulled into the lot Freddie and Carly were standing by Freddie's Blue Saturn. They were talking and immediately stopped as we pulled in.

"Sam!" Carly started when I got out of the Car, "I'm going on a date with Brad!"

"That's great Carls." I say as she laces her arm with mine. I look back at Freddie who is staring at me with a somber look on his face. No words are spoken between us. Carly continues on talking about Brad and what she is going to wear on their date to Cheesecake Warehouse. I can't really focus on what she is saying, I love her to death but sometimes she just gabs on and on. Plus, she thinks every guy she dates she is in love with.

The rest of the day is seeming to take for ever. We have nine periods a day and fifth period is lunch. Carly continues texting me about Brad, but doesn't say anything about discussing things at lunch. Freddie must have told her that we were discussing things then.

Finally the bell rang to go to lunch, I'm pretty sure, that as usual I learned nothing in class. I make my way to our secret place. When I open the door Freddie is sitting on a crate.

"Sam." He says standing up, not being able to be anything but a gentleman. I sit down on a red crate and he sits back down on the blue one.

"Freddie." I say to nervous to make eye contact. I didn't know where to start so I decide to go with, "You wanted to talk, so lets talk."

He sighs and twiddles his thumbs, "I'm nervous." He whispers.

"Why?" I ask, not sure what is making him the most nervous, hurting me, me beating him, just having this conversation in general?

"That you'll never want me back. That you'll never be okay with me."

"I'll be okay with you eventually, I don't think the getting back together is in the near future." I say honestly.

He shakes his head, "Please just listen to me, without interrupting. "


	11. I maybe

"Fine." Her tone already sounded irritated. Sam hated being told not to talk.

"When we were kids, I liked Carly, everyone knew it. I hated you at first. You were always terrorizing me and going out of your way to make me miserable. As time went on I started to like Carly even more and started to look at you as a friend. Then we kissed and I started to realize, well.." I knew my face was beet red, "that you were hot. I honestly guess I never viewed you as a girl before that." She smirked a little, making me feel better. "I started to get over my feelings for Carly, the constant rejection became too much, and it annoyed me that she'd date douchey guys and not me. I think also her only liking me when I saved her pushed me over the edge into getting over it." She nodded, "I also started to consider you to be one of my best friends."

"Same." She replied. She didn't go into a rant, but she was letting me know that we were at least on the same page.

"Then you kissed me. It was weird, but also hot. I hadn't thought of you in a girl friend type way, but well I had fantasied about you a few times." A snort of laughter came out of her. I started to lose my nerve, but she stopped and wait for me to regain my composure. "Then I thought we might be good together. While we were together, I fell in love with you. Honest to God, I was head over heels and I still am. I didn't think about Carly like that at all. I swear." She shifted seeming uncomfortable, I could tell she didn't believe me. "I really didn't Sam." She nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek, I wanted to reach forward and brush it away, but I didn't. I felt the tears start to sprout from my eyes also, "Then we broke up. I didn't want to, and I know I didn't push it, but I thought you were over us and I didn't want to push you to be with me if you didn't want too."

"You should have fought for me if you really wanted me." She mumbled.

"You didn't fight for us either Sam. You threw us away. I'm not finished by the way." I continued and she waved her hand to insinuate she wouldn't speak again. "I did start to get a crush on Carly again, but I'm not in love with her. I'm still in love with you. I won't lie to you though and tell you I'm not into Carly because I am. I have a crush, I am not in love with her." I repeated make sure that point was across. "I still love you and if you still feel the same way I think we should give it another chance."

"I can't. I really do love you." She is really crying at this point, "But I can't deal with you liking Carly. What if your feelings of loving her did come back? How do I know you wouldn't just leave me for her?"

"I wouldn't do that." I whisper and lean forward and grab her hand.

"You wouldn't do it because your nice and you wouldn't feel right about it. You might end up loving her more then me." She said not angrily, but as it was a sad simple fact.

"I really don't think I would."

"I still can't do this, maybe if you end up getting over your crush on Carly we could give this another try, but until then."

She gave me some hope, "I'm just glad their still maybe a chance."

"Maybe." She whispered, "I have a lot to think about."

"I know." I sighed, "Can I ask a favor while we try to figure this out."

She shrugged. I looked her straight in the eyes, "Can you not drag anymore guys in Carly's elevator to make out with?"

She laughs a little, "Come on, he was in one direction, like you wouldn't try to make out with Taylor Swift if she came to ICarly."

"I wouldn't!" I shout.

"Only because you'd be to nervous to, not because you wouldn't want to."

"True story."

She laughed but her face then got serious, "Freddie, don't lie to me about being over Carly at any point, because I'll be able to tell."

"I wouldn't lie to you." She nodded, "So where do we stand?"

"We are friends that maybe in a relationship one day." She answered. It baffled me how she could being crying and still look beautiful.

I couldn't help myself, I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back and her fingers tangled into my hair. I pulled her body on top of mine so she sat on my lap. Her lips felt so soft and I felt satisfaction course through me. God, did I miss this. We continued to kiss for a few moments of bliss, but then she pulled away. Her cheeks were red and lips were swollen with my kiss. "I just had to."

"I understand." She nodded, "but we can't do that again until we figure this out."

"Okay." She stood up and looked at me. She wiped the tears from her eyes, " I need to use the ladies room, I will see you in gym."

"See you then." My heart fluttered, I really still had some chance.


	12. Igeo

I was sitting next to Sam in geography and I'm pretty sure she had been crying, though she'd never admit it if she had been. "Sam, you alright?"

"Yeah, hungry and tired." She responds and leans back in the chair.

"You weren't lunch."

"Which is why I'm hungry." She says trying to brush off what I was getting at.

"I got you a ham sandwich." I hand her the sandwich, Mrs. Oben wouldn't care if Sam ate in class. She didn't really care about much, the class was a joke. We went over map books and played a lot of risk.

"Good Carls." She said biting into the Sandwich then an added groan, "Sooooo good."

"So where were you?"

"Janitor's closet."

"Why?"

"Cuz mama has things mama has to do." She said with a mouthful of ham and bread.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" I sigh exasperated.

"Nope." She popped the P in nope.

"Am I going to have ask Freddie then?" I was starting to get annoyed. I hated being left out of things, "You promised me no more secrets."

"There is a difference between a secret and having a private conversation. It is honestly none of your business." She wasn't giving me an attitude, just stating it as a mere truth.

"Were all three best friends."

"Well, we all three didn't used to date and that was what we were discussing, which in no offence doesn't involve you."

"You guys involved me enough when you were together." I snap at her.

"And you very directly told us to stop."

I huff and turn away from her. I don't want to continue her making me feel like this and she wouldn't cave. I knew Sam, she said no and that was that. Freddie however would crumble under the slightest questioning.

**Author's Notes:**

**All of Carly's Chapters will be short. I want to keep her involved but she is a secondary character in this story.**

**I unfortunately do not think this is how Dan will end Icarly, since Nathan Kress left Nickelodeon and Jeanette is going to still be playing Sam, just in a different show.**

**I will try to post a chapter daily, if not I'm sorry. Sometimes I get busy. **


	13. Iagree

Carly had been pretty pissed about me telling her to mind her own business. I truthfully did love the girl, and she was my best friend, but why did she have to be so fucking nosy. I really just didn't want her to be involved with things in my love life then she already was. I knew it wasn't her fault but I held a small amount of resentment that Freddie had a crush on her. Carly didn't press anymore, but she also didn't talk much to me the rest of the day. I wondered if Freddie knew to keep his mouth shut. I was about to go in to gym but I knew that he had one class with her before this.

"Hey." I say as I walked up beside him.

"Hi Sam." He gave me a small smile and blushed. I felt my cheeks starting to go red also.

"Did Carly nag you for information?"

"Actually no. She avoid the conversation about us not being at lunch, however she did say that you were really mean to her today." He gave me a parenting stern look.

"I wasn't mean. I was admittedly stern, I just hate that she thinks she gets to know everything about our relationship." I mumbled annoyed.

"Our Relationship?" Freddie's smile grew like the Grinch's heart did at the end of the movie. I was happy that was what he was focusing on and not the I had said 'something mean' to Carly.

"We have a relationship, its just not boyfriend and girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Yet." He said with a sideways smirk.

"Please Freddie, calm down. We are just friends for the moment being." I urged him.

"I know." He shrugged, "I don't think Carly needs to know everything either. When she told me what happened, I agreed and she wasn't too happy."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

"However, you didn't have to tell her to mind her own business rudely."

"I wouldn't consider what I said rude."

"I know. I told her that also."

"Okay, I need to change." I pointed down to my jean skirt and leggings. They didn't make good gym clothes.

"Me too." He said, I turned and began walking towards the locker room, and glanced back over my shoulder and he was watching me walk away. I kind of liked that.

Once we came back out into class, Freddie was really staring at me. I opted to wear my red short shorts like a naughty girl. I always caught him looking at my ass when I wore them. Normally, I would pair them with a large t-shirt, not today, I put on a tight black baby tee. His jaw dropped for a few seconds when I came out.

"Problem nub?" I ask. I bent over in front of him pretending to stretch.

"N-n-n- No. No p-p-problem." He stuttered. I smiled at him, how I loved to watch that boy squirm.

"PUCKETT!" The teacher shouted, "That outfit is not acceptable! Do you have anything else in your locker?"

"Nope." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tomorrow bring different clothes."

I guess I had pushed the envelope a little to far, most of the guys in the class were gawking and I didn't want that. I really only wanted Freddie gwaking.

"Today is yoga." The teacher started.

"Sweet mother of god." I heard Freddie groan. He knows that I will purposely pick the mat in front of his to make him crazy. I used to do things like this when we were dating.

"Mama is looking good!" Gibby nudged me with his elbow. I swatted him in the mouth quickly. He whined, "What was that for?"

"Looking at me."

"I can't help seeing you." Another whine.

"Close your eyes then Gibby or I'll go down to the restaurant and grab my butter sock."

"Fine! Jeez!" He shook his head, "You didn't come to the restaurant today at lunch."

"I got busy."

"Alright, can you be there tomorrow?" He gave me a pleading look, "I need you."

"Yeah, but if you ever say that you need me again I'll do a double fist dance on your face."

"Fair enough."

We started watching the video and following the instructor in it. When I did downward facing dog I spread my legs enough to watch Freddie's reaction to my ass. His faced looked pained as he watched my ass rise up. The rest of the class continued like that.

I decided to wear this tiny outfit home and not change, I just went to the locker room to grab my bag. I was turning the corner went I felt my self being pushed up against the wall. I turned my head and it was Freddie. The push didn't hurt, but it took me off guard.

"Your playing with me Sam." He whispered against my ear.

I let out a small laugh and looked up at him, his brows were furrowed, "Little old me? I'd never."

He pressed his body against mine and I could feel his erection push into me. Freddie and I didn't have sex when we were dating, but we did fool around a little and it was the one area that I'd let him be in control (sometimes). "If you keep doing what your doing, I won't be able to hold to not kissing you."

"You'll just have to try Benson." I said and grinded my hips against his thick erection.

"Fuck..." He groaned. He leaned into kiss me, but I turned my face. "So that is how you are going to play this Puckett?" He pressed his face to mine, nuzzling closer to my ear, "You forget, I know what you makes you crazy." I went to shrink away, but he had me pinned, he pressed his lips to my neck and began sucking. I let out a small moan.

"Freddie, Stop." I whimpered I wanted to fuck him in the hall way, but I knew we had to get our relationship figured out first. I just wanted to beg him to suck my nipples.

He ran his tongue along my neck and I shiver, "I'll stop, but know when you behave how you did, I'll retaliate like this." He released me and I nodded my head unable to speak. He let me go just in time, because not even five seconds later did Carly round the corner.

"You look out breath Sam, you alright?" Carly asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just ran a lot in class today." I lied.


	14. Ihamfatcakes

"Hello viewers, if you have come to learn about toadstools, well you have came to the wrong place! I'm Carly!"

"I'm awesome!" Sam jumped in front of her.

"and this is ICarly! A webshow where you don't learn about toadstools!" The girls say in unison.

The continued on through the rehearsal, I barely heard anything they were saying. I was just thinking about all that happened between Sam and I today. God, she looked fine. Really fine. I thought to myself and had to sly adjust myself behind the cart.

"We were wondering.." Carly started.

"and pondering!" Sam threw in.

"if Gibby could guess what flavor of ice cream something one, just by feeling it with his toes?"

Gibby came walking out and sat down in front of a bucket, that at the moment was empty. They quickly ended the sketch because Gibby sketches were more in the moment, act and react situations. If you watched an ICarly scene that had Gibby in it, it was more than likely not scripted.

The rehearsal finally ended, "That was a good one." I say mainly looking at Sam, not that Carly wasn't good. Sam was just on my mind at the moment.

"Thanks Freddie. I hate to be rude guys, but I have a French exam and I have to study. So if you aren't going to be studying you aren't gonna be here." Carly smiled.

"Laters." Gibby said making his way towards the elevator.

"I'm out too." Sam said with a nod.

"No homework tonight." I lied. I didn't want Sam to think that I wanted to hang out with Carly alone for the moment being. I really wanted to fix things between us.

"Bye!" Carly waved as I walked on the elevator.

"Freddie, why are you riding down with us?" Gibby asked.

"I need to run to the store." I lied.

"Oh..." Gibby said. I think he could tell I was lying. I wasn't too good at it.

The elevator reach the floor and Gibby made his way out to his car, "Do you need a ride Sam?" Gibby usually took Sam home if she wasn't staying the night with Carly.

"No, I'm gonna ride with the nerd to the store. Mama needs some fat cakes and ham."

"Alright." He said closing his car door.

"I'm not really going to the store Sam." I began, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk as you drive me to the store, so I can gets me some ham." She said in a silly voice.

"Sure thing." I say with a grin. On the way to my car, on the lower level of the parking garage Sam is following behind me. I felt suddenly her hand slamming into my ass check. She ran past me laughing.

"Sam!" I chased her, "You get back here."

"Whatcha gonna do nerd?" She teased.

I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, she play struggled. If Sam wanted to be free she could have easily. "This." I whispered to her and then swirled my tongue around her ear. Her head fell back and she let out a small moan. I started kissing down the side of her face and then down to her neck while I was lightly sucking her neck.

"Harder!" She urged. She pressed her palm to the back of my head pushing me more into her neck as she began to grind her ass against my boner.

"Fuck! Sam!" I groan as her ass continues to stroke the head of my dick. I raise my hands up and start cupping her breast, I've never done this from behind. The farthest we had ever went before was feeling up. I had an odd feeling that she'd was raring for more tonight.

"Yes!" She groaned. She slammed her hands onto the trunk of my car and started moving against me in a more slow seductive manner. I began strumming her nipples through her shirt, happy to find the bra she was wearing was flimsy. She let out a breath moan, "I want more." I am helpless to do anything but give her more. I flipped her around and her eyes were heavy lidded. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated. She looked fucking fuckable. I grabbed onto the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her tits looked lushes in the silky green bra she was wearing. "Touch me." She begged.

I reached forward and started cupping the soft skin, "Sam! So fucking soft."

"Freddie!" She arched her back pressing her boobs farther into my palms. I clenched them harder, squeezing them and kneading them.

She reached behind her and hooked her bra. I pulled on the straps and slid down her, it was like unwrapping a gift. Her rosy nipples looked like they ached, so I leaned forward and took one in my mouth. "YES!" She shouted.

"Shhh sam." I mumbled, were outside. She nodded her head and I slowly sucked more and more taking the little bud deeper into my mouth.

"Harder!" She whispered I bit down on it and she dug her fingers into my scalp. "Yes! Good boy!"

I pinched her other nipple between my fingers, never knowing she'd want something like this. I continue to bite her nipples, worried that I would make them bleed she wanted them bit so hard. The worried slipped out my head when reached down and grabbed my dick.


	15. Itremble

He was making me feel so fucking good, why not return the favor. I reach down and started stroking his massive length and he let out a low groan, "Sam..." He released my nipples with his mouth and straightened a bit looking down into my eyes as I stroked him. Nothing had ever been so hot. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with a mix of tenderness and passion.

"My tits miss you Freddie." I whispered and his hands went back to kneading them. I let out a sigh of satisfaction. I kept stroking along him and felt his legs start to tremble. He was getting close. I was so going to enjoy to watch him come. He batted my hand away though, "Freddie?" I was about to say why, when he lifted me onto his trunk. My naked back met the cold feel of the steel, and I let out a gasp. Freddie started pulling on my pants and panties, lower them off my body. He had never seen me down there, so I was nervous. He stared down at my pussy that was soaked for him.

"Sam you are so beautiful." He mumbled. I felt my face flush. He began to spread my legs, but still just stared, which made me want to snap them close, but he had them held tightly.

"Freddie...what are you going to do?" I whispered. Then one of his hands traveled down from my knee where he had been holding me along my thigh. Now, I was the one trembling. My breathe hitched and I looked up at him, he gave me a crooked smile and ran his fingers down along the lips of pussy softly. I let out a soft moan. It encouraged him. He then ran his fingers in between my lips and I moaned a little louder. Then he found my clit. I let out a pretty loud moan and his fingers began circling around it, "Freddie! Yes!" I had the urge to shut my legs because it almost felt too good. "Yes please!" I wanted to come so bad.

Suddenly he remove his fingers, "What the fuck Freddie?" I snapped. Then realized his face was moving down. He kissed along my inner thighs. I shook in anticipation. I had never done anything like this and I knew there was no stopping it from happening.

"I can't wait to taste you." He grumbled then flicked out his tongue licking me between my slit.

"FUCK!" I screamed. Not moaned screamed. It was so good.

"Sammy likes that." He teased. Then he set back in. Swirling his tongue around my clit the way he had his fingers. "FREDDIE!" I screamed probably 100 times. Then he pushed one finger into me and I unraveled. I came, shaking and twitching. He just continued, licking and thrusting his finger in and out of me.

"Its too much!" I whimpered. He continued licking though and I continued moaning, I felt like a big ball of nerves and he was stroking me to a pleasure plateau. What was better than one orgasm? Two, oh God, two. "Freddie! You are so good." I screamed and then went over the edge. After this time he stopped and I laid one the car, feeling like a bowl of jello.

"Give me a second Freddie." I whispered, "Then I'll do you."

He nodded, but noticed he was stroking himself. I had to bring myself to get up. I pulled up my panties that were wrapped around my left ankle and hopped down. I pushed Freddie back against the car.

His words echoed mine, "What are you going to do?" His hand still stroking.

Except I answered him, "Suck your huge cock!"

His brows furrowed and lips formed into a small O, he was getting close and I wanted to be the one to make him come. "Please do it Sam!" He whisper moaned.

I dropped to my knees and pushed his hands away. He stared down, "Sam, I want to see you do it." I grabbed the pony tail that was around my wrist and slapped my hair into a messy bun atop my head. Then I wrapped my fingers around his cock, "Wow, Freddie my fingers don't fit the whole way around. Big boy." I moaned. I was still excited, even though I had came twice. This was my first real sexual encounter, it was with Freddie, and it was in a decently public area. I was only wearing panties as I was in a parking garage about to have Freddie's dick in my mouth.

I stroked my hand along the length, "GOD!" He groaned. I smiled and continued, every little moan and groan spurred me on, until I finally stuck my tongue out and licked along the slit of his penis. His hands flew into my hair and held on. "Yes, yes, yes." He moaned. The I put my mouth around the head sucking it into my mouth. "I'm getting... so close." He warned. I had to really do it or I'd miss my chance. I slid my lips up and down his length while using the help of my hand, "Oh god!" He began trembling uncontrollably. "Sam! Samantha! I'm going too..."


	16. Idid not want to see that

"Spencer, were did all the lemonade go?" I yelled.

"I used it as a fly trap!" He called from his room.

"Did it work?"

"No, it mainly attracted bees. Bees that stung me, and may me drop a paper plate in the grill, which caused a pretty vast fire." He said as he walked out of his room.

"Did the fire department have to come?" I laughed.

"Yes, they really hate me." He said in his shocked voice.

"I'm going to get more lemonade."

"Pick up some ham, Sam demolished it."

"She always does." I smiled and take the elevator out to the parking deck. I thought I heard some screaming and I moved quickly around the corner.

"COME!" Freddie screams as Sam is taking his penis into her mouth.

"EWW!" I screamed in unison with Freddie's shouting of the word come.

Freddie's eyes went wide and Sam turned her face towards me, with Freddie's penis still in her mouth. I turn around so I don't have to see this, "Guys, this is a public parking garage!" I yelled. I was clearly freaking out.

I hear Sam swallow what I know is jizz and it makes me gag. "Just hold on." Sam says and I can hear them putting on clothing.

"You can turn around now." Freddie mumbled embarrassed.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Why what?" Sam shrugs.

"In public."

"Momma wants, what momma wants." Sam said in a goofy voice.

"Sorry Carly, we just got sort of caught up." Freddie's face is bright red.

"So are you guys a couple again?"

"No." Sam says, Freddie looks disappointed.

"Then why? Are you like friends with benefits?"

"No, this just kind of happened." Freddie answered honestly, "We're working on things."

"Yeah each other's genitals." I scoffed. I was really annoyed that I had to see them fooling around. I so did not want to see that.

"Freddie and I are working on maybe getting back together at some point. We have some issues to work out." Sam became more serious.

"Do you think this is smart then?" I asked them, "Fooling around when you don't know what you want?"

"I know what I want." Freddie said.

"You think you do, but you could change your mind." Sam answered sadly.

"I really can't see that." He turned towards her now his face masked with sorrow.

"But are you positive?"

"Yes."

"We can talk later."

"Whats going on?" I whined. I hated being left out, once again.

"It is for us, Carly." Freddie said motioning his finger between him and Sam, "We don't want to hurt your feelings. We just want to figure things out on our own."

"We don't need any outside influences or opinions." Sam added.

"I understand." I whispered. I knew that they weren't trying to leave me out and it was a private matter. It was just that we always shared our secrets with one another. "I'm going to go get some lemonade." I head towards my car.

"See ya tomorrow." Freddie waves.

"Carls." Sam nods her head.


	17. Ifloor

"I can't help but feel guilty." I said to Sam, who is sitting in the passenger side as I drove her home.

"I know, but it really isn't her business." She shrugged.

"If you and Carly had a secret I would feel left out." I responded.

"If me and Carly had the secret you and I had, you'd just want to watch." She teased.

I smirked, "I rather be the one doing it with you though. Sorry Carly."

She sighed, "About that, I don't think we should do anything again, until we figure shit out."

I frowned, what had just happened was one of the most amazing things that had ever happened to me. I didn't want not to do it again, but I had to respect her wishes. "Do you regret it?" I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but my thoughts just popped out.

"No, I figured my time doing stuff like that would be with you. I just figured we'd be a couple when it happened."

"I'm glad my first time doing stuff was with you. I honestly hope you are the person I lose my virginity to also." I spoke with honestly.

"Maybe it will be." She smiled, "But I don't want a physical relationship to be what defines us. I don't want us just to get back together based on physical attraction. We know that is there. What we need to figure out is if we can get along and if you can finally get over Carly for good. It would just hurt too much to know you still wanted her if we were together.

"I understand." She made since, "Sam, if it helps I haven't thought about Carly like that all day."

"Because you are excited about us maybe working. What happens during the bad times?"

"I didn't have feelings for her when we got in fights before. Just when we broke up." I answered quickly.

"I know." She nods. She puts her hand on my shoulder and we pull into the drive of her trailer. "I'll see you tomorrow, dork." She smiled at me, I was stupidly hoping for a kiss even though I knew she wouldn't. She just told me she wouldn't. I mentally scold myself.

"Bye Sam." I watched her make her way inside and once she was in I drove back. I thought about what happened the whole way home, getting a hard on again. I sat in the parking lot, trying to think of things that turned me off so I could go in with out a boner.

Finally, when I was calm I walked into Bushwell. Luebert was sitting at the desk, "AHHH! Why are you walking on my floor?!" He screeched.

"Because I have to get to the elevator." I glared at him.

"Get off my floor!" He screamed.

I ran towards the elevator, being bold and flipping him the bird.

"You walk on my floor, you flip me off!" Luebert threw an apple at the door, but the elevator shut. I rolled my eyes, why did he have to be such a freak. When I get off the elevator, I am in Carly's apartment. I honestly don't know why I choose to go to her apartment. I just didn't want to go home just yet.

"Freddie! Carly isn't here!" Spenser called from the couch, where he was playing Zombie Kiss 2, a game where sexy zombie seduced you than ate your brains.

"I know." I walked over and sat next to him.

"Want to play?" He nods towards another controller.

"No, I'm good."

"You don't want to play a video game?" He shouted and drops the remote and looks at me.

"No, I'm alright."

"What is wrong?"His eyebrows flared up.

"If I talk to you about something can you keep things private?"

"I won't tell Carly."

"You can't tell Gibby either." I added.

"Like I would waste my Gibby fun time by talking about you."

I laughed, "You guys have an odd relationship."

"Indeed."

"Sam and I are talking about getting back together."

"Yeah, Carly told me."

"What did she say exactly?" I asked curious on her point of view.

"I just saw Sam blowing Freddie. Ewwww." He smirked when he said, "By the way, good job."

"Not the point." I groaned. Damn, Carly gossiped fast. I hope that she only told Spenser, I texted her quickly. _Please don't tell anyone else about what you saw._

She replied, _Only told Spenser._

That was a relief. "Sam needs to know that I'm 100% over Carly and that I won't start liking her again."

"Do you still like her?" He cocked his head to the side.

"No, well yes. I don't know." I smacked my hand to my head. "I got over her, then I liked her again, but I thought Sam was done with me and I'm still in love with Sam. I have a crush on Carly, and I love her, but I'm not in love with her like Sam."

"That is complicated." He said all stretched out. "So what are you going to do?"

"Tell her I'm over Carly, when I'm really over her. I won't lie to Sam."

"Yeah, lying wouldn't help." He frowned, "Plus, you're not so good at hiding when you like someone."

"Ain't that the truth." I sighed.

The door opened, "Hey Spenser, Hey PDA." She laughed.

"Sorry about that Carly."

"Be private when you do that stuff, since you are so concerned about being private." She snapped.

"It just kind of happened."

"It was just kind of disgusting to walk down and see that." She made a gag noise.

"Point taken."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm gonna head back to my place, I'll see you at my car tomorrow."

"Thinking of your car now grosses me out."

I laughed, "You'll get over it."


	18. Iam yours

I woke up feeling satisfied from the orgasm that Freddie had wrung from me. I hadn't slept that well in months. I wanted to see Freddie and be alone with him today. No school, no friends, no anything but him and I.

I pick up my phone, _Willing to ditch today. Think we need alone time._ I typed in. Within seconds I get a response. _Suddenly I feel a bad headache coming on. Going to have miss school today. Ill be over when my mom leaves for work._

I smile, he isn't normally one to skip. I feel my heart flutter. "Stupid..." I whisper to myself. I know that I could end up getting hurt really bad and I'm not stepping cautiously. I was sprinting into it. It was just too easy for me to let my guard down with him.

I touch my feet to the floor slowly. I need to get cleaned up before he got her. I hopped into the shower and used cinnamon smelling soap and shampoo because I was feeling spicy today. When I got out I decide to put on a pair of red panties that were lacy. I knew that meant that I was expecting something to happen. I only had to pair of lacy panties and I never wore them. I tended to be more about than comfort, but today I wanted to be sexy. I had just told him yesterday we weren't going to do anything more, but I couldn't help it. I want him so fucking bad.

I pull on a black lacy push up bra and throw black spaghetti strap shirt on and a blue pair of shorty- shorts. I decide to put a little make up on too. As I was blow drying my hair I heard a knock on the door. My heart leaps and I jump up and run to the door.

I open the door and he smiles at me, "God, you look hot!" He glances over my body and his breathes get more shallow. "Are you trying to work me up?"

"No." I lied, "I just warm, its hot in here." I didn't have air conditioning in my trailer after all. He shakes his head and licks his lips.

"I just want to touch..." He whispers. He comes in and closes the door behind him.

"I...I..." I forget what I am saying because of how he is looking at me. His brows furrowed and his hands clenched. He wants me bad. I can tell.

"Tell me to stop, if you don't want this Sam." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his body. I am breathless as he leans into kiss me.

I slide my hands up to his biceps and clenched on. His lips brush against mine and he groans. I open myself to his kiss and my fingers dig into him as messages my tongue with his.

We continue making out for a bit, then I pull away. "Freddie, I want you."

"I'm yours." He says nuzzling my neck.

"Come with me." I say and he releases me. I grab his hand and pull him towards my bedroom.


	19. Igood

As she pulled me back to her bedroom I felt my body begin to tremble with excitement. She gives me a sultry look as a follow her. I trip a little going into the room, a little from nerves, but mostly from her pulling so hard. Did this mean that she had forgiven me? Just yesterday she said we weren't going to do this until things were figured out. I wanted to ask her, but I just couldn't mess this up. Not with the look she was giving me.

"Kiss me Freddork." She murmured. I couldn't be mad at the name calling, I was just in awe of her beauty. I lean in and kiss her more. Her soft lips were giving against mine, and I felt her nails dig into my back. I groaned, and I heard her gasp as my hand slipped to her sexy firm ass. I kneed and squeeze her cheeks.

She gave me a tug and we tumbled onto her bed. I began to dry fuck her as she sucked on my tongue. I feel my dick rubbing as hard as can against her, but there are too many layers between us. I stop for second pull off my shoes and kick my jeans off. "Should I take these of too Puckett?" I point down to my boxers.

"Fuck yeah." She says almost with a growl. I don't think I've ever removed any piece of clothing so fast. I drop my knees back to the bed thinking I'm going to dry fuck her again, but her hands already stroking my cock. "Sammy..." I moaned.

"You like that?" She said in a siren's voice.

I nod dumbly. I start pulling on her shorts while she stroked me. She lifts her hips and I yank them down. She has sexy red lace panties on, "Did you where these for me?" I moaned hopefully.

She raised her eyebrows and then gave me a wink, as she continued stroking me fast up and down. I rub her pussy through her panties that are soaked. "You're so fucking wet, Baby."

"Please..." She begged sweetly. I slid my fingers under her panties, spreading her wetness all over pussy. She moaned lowly. Then I moved my fingers to her clit and swirled my fingers in circles. "Ohhh Freddie!" She moaned loudly. I use my other hand to pull her hand off me, "I want this to last Sam." I tell her honestly. I didn't want to cum from her hands. I wanted to cum from her sweet pussy sliding up and down my dick. She laughs, I glared at her.

"Ohhh Freddie can't hold on." She teased. I decide to punish her a little. I pull my hand away, "No don't stop!" She cries then. I feel in charge now. I pull her panties off and gazed upon her beautiful wetness. She was fucking perfect. She whimpers, "Freddie!"

"Beg me for it, Sam." I want to be the boss, I want to master her, I want to make her scream my name, and I want this to be branded in her mind. She would she how right we were for each other. She had to feel it like I did.

"Please Freddie!" She pleads.

"Who's pussy is this?" I ask her as I lean up and pinched a nipple.

"What?" She gives me a nervous look.

"Tell me who's pussy this!" I command. She gasp and moans as I give her nipple a little twist.

"Yours! It yours!" She cries.

"What's mine Sam?" I smirk and then lean down and kiss her inner thighs.

"It's your pussy Freddie!" She starts panting and undulated beneath me. "You own my pussy."

"Good girl." I say as I lean down towards her core.


	20. Ipump

He was about press his mouth to me and he looked up at with a smirk and his eyes narrowed in satisfaction. He was taking control and it caught me by surprise. Never had Freddie been so bold, he made me beg for him and it was sexy as hell.

"Yes Baby please!" I beg again as his mouth touches my pussy. He slides out his tongue and gives a quick flick in between my pussy lips. I don't know why, but I have to urge to close my legs and start to slowly close them. He grabs my thighs and keeps my legs forced open. As his tongue snakes over my clit I scream his name. He lets a small laugh and then starts devouring my pussy. His tongue swirls and dips in. "Yes! Yes!" I cried.

He then pushes a finger into me, I feel then coil in me tightening, begging for release. I needed to cum. I started shaking and thrashing and I can feeling him pinning my legs so I can't squirm away. Nothing had ever felt so good. Then BAM! Release, I cum wildly and scream, "Freddie! Fuck me."

"Really?" He asked, his mouth no longer on my pussy, but his fingers still thrusting within.

"Yes! Do it! Do me!" He goes up on his knees and holds my legs up. He is panting and I can feel his hands shaking. I can barely handle the excitement. I had just finished a great orgasm and I was about to lose my virginity to the guy I was in love with.

"Guide me in." He moans. I take him in my hand and press him to my opening. "So wet!" He growls. He begins to push the head in. A little pain starts to come.

"Freddie slow." I whisper. He nods his head and slowly creeps inside. I can feel his head inside me, but I can also feel myself tearing, my virginity disappearing.

"You are MINE, Sam." He growls again. I nod me head and whisper, "Yes. Yes. Yours." I take more and more of him in and the pain begins to dissipate. Soon a feeling of fullness overwhelms me. I let out a moan now of pleasure.

"Now Freddie." I moan. He starts thrusting in me slowly. I feel my body trembling on the verge. I start moaning wildly as his pumps start to get faster.

"You're so sexy Sam. You are going to me cum!" He groans. He pumps faster and faster. In and out he crashes into my body. Then I scream out in in orgasm.

"FREDDIE!"

"Sam! SAM! SAM!" He groans. He pulls his dick out of me and begins coming all over my stomach as I still writhe in pleasure. He semen slashes across me and it is so hot it burns. His face tensed as he yells me name begins to relax and he collapses on top of me.

"That was incredible." I breathe heavily beneath him.

"Best." He groans and kisses the side of my face.


	21. Ihope

I lay there with Sam beneath me and a coat of my jizz in between us. "I love you." I breathe.

"I love you too." She says and strokes the back of my neck. "But I think we should hop in the shower."

I laugh, "What? You don't like my cum on you?" I tease.

"Oh, no its my favorite." She says sarcastically.

We hop in the shower and have sex again while in there. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop wanting to fuck her now. The way her pussy milked my dick as she came was indescribable. Best feeling that ever existed, I decided.

After the shower we laid in her bed together naked. "Sam, Please take me back. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life." I stare into her beautiful eyes.

"What about Carly?" She said with a frown.

"Sam, I love you. If you wanted me to never be around Carly again I would." I plead.

"You know I wouldn't want that." She shakes her head and a few blonde strands fall in front of her face.

"Just let us be together." I wanted to cry in fear she'd say no.

"I can't say no." She whispered.

"But can you say yes?"

She shrugs. "Just give it time Freddie."

"Its hard to just let it be, Sam. I want you to be my girlfriend again."

"If you love me, you'll wait." She snaps a bit.

"I'll wait. I just want you so bad." I almost whimper, but I know she'll punch me if I do.

"We just had sex. I gave my virginity to you Freddie. You know that I love you." She answers.

"I just wished you trusted me too."

"It'll come Freddie."

"I hope sooner than later."

"Me too."


End file.
